


Perfection

by Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot



Series: Unscented (A/B/O AU) [4]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consent issues in chapter two, Especially in the Second Chapter, M/M, OC is masturbating, actually just don’t read chapter two if you don’t want a bit of freaky stuff, don't like sexy stuff don’t read the second chapter, first chapter is fluffy, so none of the smutty stuff actually happens, the OC is your typical asshole Alpha, the first is relatively pure, the second chapter tho, then you’ll be fine, um… cursing, with a little smut tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot/pseuds/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot
Summary: To the heroes it is a beautiful fairytale.To the villains it’s a mess.





	1. Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Servamp belongs to Tanaka Strike! (That name tho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryūsei and Koyuki sitting in a tree~

In fairytales, certain themes can be found playing out time and time again. The prince kisses someone, a lesson is learned, the ugly turn beautiful, the beautiful turn ugly, riches are found or lost, great evils are vanquished, true love wins, etc. Such things, however, are rarely found to be true to real life. In reality the frog is just a frog, lessons are still learned but they tend to be the wrong ones, riches are lost far more often then they are found, people’s looks don’t differ due to karma, when great evils exist they rule more often than not, and true love is almost always a lie.

However this is not always the case, sometimes true love exists, sometimes it can even win.This is one such time, that only happens at most thrice in a decade anywhere in the world. Here we see two boys that love fairytales steadily become one themselves.

 

* * *

 

Ryūsei and Koyuki had been in love for a long time. However, they’d started out friends, having met at daycare. One day, it was at a different time for both, they saw each other and it felt like a dream as if the world had brightened and all the pieces came together. Their chests had become tighter, butterfly wings tickle their insides, and the world narrowed till all they saw was each other. It was kind of silly if you thought about it. They were both kids, not even out of primary school, they had no idea what this feeling meant and yet when they felt it all the same.

Ryūsei looked at Koyuki all he could see was the beautiful god from his favorite story. He’d come down from the heavens to take a dance in a flower field under the moonlight when it started to rain and he became lost and was granted shelter by a mortal man. The two fell in love and the god stayed on the earth till the man’s death, refusing to allow the forces of the heavens, hell or the earth to reclaim him.

When Koyuki looked at Ryūsei he instead saw the young knight from his storybooks who slew dragons who were as big as mountains and ogres just as fierce because they threatened a frightened young lamia. The lamia became the knight’s traveling companion. The knight protected him throughout their travels despite the fact that the young lamia was larger as well as physically stronger, and eventually, they fell in love.

Each boy thought either the mortal man and the frightened lamia didn’t deserve the beautiful god or the brave knight. However, when they read the stories together Koyuki helped Ryūsei see that the mortal man had protected the god from the rich lord that tried to steal him away, and Ryūsei helped Koyuki see that the frightened lamia had talents other than fighting and could skillfully use his words.

 

* * *

 

They saw the best of each other and the worst of each other before either hit Presentation age. Ryūsei was going to present first being born in January, but he begged his parents to wait until Koyuki’s presentation. They wanted to find out together, and so they had a joint party on Koyuki’s eleventh birthday. Ryūsei was an Alpha despite his smaller stature, and Koyuki an Omega despite his larger one. They kissed for the first time after hearing that. It wasn’t long or sensual or anything but it was still a declaration of love, in front of their parents as well. Their friend Mahiru, who was due to present in four months, congratulated them and said that if they ever wanted time to themselves to just tell him, it’s simpler that way, and also to keep him updated on their relationship. 

They dated, going out for coffee and cake after school, finding untold joy in introducing the other as ‘boyfriend’, defending each other from others who flirted with their partner, it was, after all, no secret they are together. They learned to read each other's eyes as much as the love notes they passed between their desks. Touch became more and more casual, holding hands wherever they went, brushing shoulders in silent support, holding each other closer than strictly necessary during hellos, a lingering touch as they hugged goodbye. They kissed more as well, a brush of Ryūsei’s lips on Koyuki’s hands for reassurance when either was nervous, a thank you on the tip of Ryūsei’s nose when he bought Koyuki a snack, gentle hellos, and goodbyes that made their lips tingle.

They dated for the entire year and soon it was Koyuki’s twelfth birthday, his first Heat would be soon. There was a party, of course, they invited Mahiru and all of Koyuki’s family. It wasn’t a very big party, there were cake and presents but that’s about it. Ryūsei threw a special, private party where the two of them cuddled under blankets, ate sweets, and talked to each other about the upcoming Heat.

They stayed up late talking about what would make them comfortable or uncomfortable during Koyuki’s Heat. They came to agreements easily, having gotten to know each other’s boundaries well over the past year. The thing they agreed the most strongly on is that neither wanted their first time to be during a Heat, they wanted it to come from love on both their parts, not for the release of pain or because they physically could not do anything else.

So they agreed that that night would be the best time, starting with gentle kisses that gradually became messy, shirts were shed first with the desire to ghost hands over the skin underneath, to kiss and explore and make each other feel more of the wonderful sensations. They didn’t ‘have sex’ the rough instinct driven way that they were sure to next week caught in the throughs of Heat. Instead they ‘made love’ the way all the adults, who only ever had sex in Heat, seemed to miss dearly. It was awkward yes, but also soft, and kind, with lots quiet moans and gasps of, ‘you’re doing so great’, ‘you’re so beautiful’, ‘oh, that feels so good’ and ‘I love you’.

 

* * *

 

Koyuki’s first Heat was hard on Ryūsei, it is one thing to take the mandatory classes but another to rush to the Heat room becoming overwhelmed with the smell Koyuki’s scent ( _PeanutButterChocolateRippleFudgeStillWarmWaffleConesAppleBlossoms_ ), the feel Koyuki’s arousal ( _toomuchheatit’ssohardwhatdoIdo_ ), the sight Koyuki’s pain ( _nononoit’sokI’mhereit’sokshh_ ), the sound Koyuki’s soft soothing voice become horse with begging and the loud repetition of his name ( _RyūseiRyūseiRyūsei_ ). However the week passed extraordinarily quickly for the both of them, and they soon found themselves curled together Koyuki’s their bed. Surrounded by all of Koyuki’s favorite things, they slept for the entire Post-Heat. 

 

* * *

 

They carried on loving each other throughout their lives, holding hands and kissing away tears. Of course, there were ups and downs, but all that really mattered, in the end, is that Koyuki and Ryūsei were in love.


	2. Wistful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate them…

I hate those two love birds, but I’d fuck the Omega given half the chance.

…Wait, that may have seemed a little sudden, allow me to introduce myself, I’m Yamamoto Kazuhiko, I’m your average seventeen-year-old Alpha, I attend a few clubs but I mostly laze about. The ‘Love Birds’ I was talking about earlier are two of my kōhai, Koyuki and Ryūsei. Those two assholes, where do they get off flaunting their happiness like that. Holding each other’s hands between their desks, kissing each other’s noses, blatantly displaying their bond, those fuckers.

Every time I look at them I feel like throwing up, passing love notes during class, making out in the hallways, how dare they. I mean really, Koyuki is a gorgeous Omega, and if Ryūsei hadn’t bonded with him during the Omega’s second Heat another Alpha would have definitely taken him from the diminutive Alpha. I know I would.

However, when you are heatedly sucking face in the bathroom, it’s gone a bit too far, seriously the least Ryūsei could do if he wanted to fuck his pretty Omega is to do it privately. That Ryūsei is going to get his Omega fucked by someone else one of these days mark my words, maybe that’d teach him.

Maybe I should do it, Koyuki is tall so I’d probably need help to pin him, but I know a Beta that would help me loosen him up. Koyuki is so soft his ass looks perfect for fucking, he’d whine and beg for me to fill his hole but I’d take my time on his cheeks and mouth cover every inch of him with my cum, hiding away the tainted scent of his bond with the other Alpha. The other Alphas in the class would probably join in too, maybe even the teachers, I’d have to get that Omega friend of theirs Mahiru in on it too, just to satisfy them all. I overheard him say he’s never been with an Alpha, only ever using Heat Helpers during his Heats. He’d be so tight, with his hole unused to the hot flesh, crying out, stretching around me. He’d struggle probably, unused to hands other than his own tugging his nipples, fingering his ass, pumping his cock. Maybe we’d tie them up and film them writhing against the ropes, begging to be set free, and once we’re done send the video to those fuckers Ryūsei and that weak scented Beta Sakuya.

Shit, I made myself hard, I’m glad I’m at home right now and not daydreaming in class again. (Although that was easily brushed off as Alpha problems.) I’ll have to take care of this before mom gets home. Luckily this actually happens pretty often so I’m readily prepared.

Just a few clicks of my mouse and we are good to go. The photo is of Koyuki hot and bothered in the bathroom (he is with Ryūsei but I cropped him out), the outline of the Omega’s erection visible under his soft uniform sweater, his pants pulled down to his knees, mouth hanging open. A bit of drool dripping from his mouth tears in his eyes. The back of his sweater pulled up revealing his spread ass, smaller fingers in the soft boy’s hole, but it’s not enough for the Omega. I’d tease him make him wait, twist his nipples have him suck me off. Then I’d fuck him, entering without warning, pushing in and out until I’d cum again.

Ha, it’s not enough, I click randomly and the sight of the next picture sends me over the edge. It’s of Mahiru, he hadn’t gotten enough sleep during his Pre-Heat and forgot he was going into Full-Heat that day, he’d walked to school during his Clarity Period and when he stepped into the school it had ended. He’d collapsed, begging in front of me, writhing and pleading for me, no, not for me, for anyone to fuck him. I almost did it too, I’d dragged him behind the school tied his hands above his head with his belt. I’d unbuttoned his shirt, pulled down his pants, snapped a few pictures and started jacking off by the time his stupid friend Sakuya came and kicked my ass.

I never act on those types are of thoughts about Koyuki though no matter how much I fantasize about sullying the Omega, he is Bonded after all which would make it assault so… I guess that is out of the question.Now that I think about it, that’s probably why they Bonded in the first place, I heard they had been close when they were younger so they probably did it out of friendship. Well, I’d better clean this up before my mom gets home….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this actually wasn’t going to be, well smut. I wrote this in English class at school today, it was really, um, unexpected 😅
> 
> On a lighter note, can you picture Sakuya dynamic entry kicking the OC in the face, maybe into the ground for good measure! I just pictured it and thought it was great so…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y’all~


End file.
